Trained to Kill
by Janet12
Summary: Reid was kidnapped by the Russian Revolutionaries for his genius mind. They used a drug to create a second, blank personality inside his mind, then they hypnotized him and planted false memories of a life that never happened. A life where he works for them, thinking they're the CIA. Then they start to make him into their superweapon. They train him to kill. No Slash. T for violence
1. Abducted

**Disclaimer: All recognizable source material does not belong to me**

 **A/N: This is a companion story to a series I am writing. DO NOT READ this story if you have not already looked at 'Remember' and it's sequel, 'Hunted'.**

 **Trained to Kill**

 **Chapter One**

 **Chapter One**

Reid looked up from the case file. "Smith! It has to be him. But why?" he glanced around and suddenly noticed that he was alone in the police station.

They'd located the house where the child was being held, and the BAU, along with both local police officers, had gone to bring the girl home.

 _But why did he tell us where the girl was?_ _He was baiting us. He wanted us to come and investigate._ Reid realized. _Why did he want us here? Revenge? No. He's a professional child kidnapper . . . he must have lured us here to get us away from Quantico. Away from – Jack and Henry. Someone must have hired him to kidnap one of them._

Reid yanked out his phone.

" _Hey, Reid! We got her! Samantha's safe!"_

"Great, Morgan, but I know who the kidnapper is!"

"How'd you find out?"

"I'll tell you later, but he'll probably be leaving town soon, so get back here! It's Smi-"

he paused. "Morgan?" Morgan's voice could be heard faintly under the static.

"There's no way he'll hear me now." Reid ended the call. "Great. Of all the times to lose the connection . . ."

"You didn't lose the connection."

Reid whirled. "Oh, hi, Smith! What did you say about the connection?"

"I took it. With a signal jammer." Smith held the device in the air.

"What is this, a joke?" Reid tried to play dumb.

"No, Doctor Reid. You know what this is."

Reid reached for his gun, but Smith's tazer was already in his hand.

"Don't move." He warned. "This is going to be hard enough for you as it is."

"What are you playing at?" Reid asked. "What child are you trying to kidnap?"

"Oh – you haven't figured it out yet." Smith smiled. "I got a job offer a bit outside my usual . . . they wanted a genius. I accepted, and I think I did my job very well. Goodbye, Doctor Reid."

"Wait!" Reid called, right before Smith pulled the trigger.

He found himself down on the floor, spasming and jerking with electricity.

Smith pulled the darts out of him and then shoved a needle into his neck. "Lights out, Fed."

Reid faded into darkness.

 **Day 3**

Taryn knocked on the door, then pushed it open. "Averin, I've finished the mission. I can give you the report whenever."

Averin glanced up, a kind smile on his face. "Taryn. Come in." His Russian accent was very faint.

Taryn blinked. This wasn't usual. He cautiously stepped into the office and shut the door.

"Taryn, since you joined us two years ago, you've made astounding progress every day." Averin switched off his computer and phone. "Do you have any electronics on you?"

"No."

"Good. I can't risk having anyone hear what I want to say." Averin stood and came around the front of his desk. "You enjoy your job, don't you?"

Taryn considered. "Yes, I do. I like working for the CIA. It's exciting."

"You love it for the excitement?" Averin smiled.

"Partly."

"I have a position open for you. In a new special ops branch of the CIA."

Taryn paused. "What sort of position?"

"Similar to now – you'll be sent on missions to catch criminals and take down dangerous people. But in this section everything is top secret, and tough. If you choose to take the job, you'll have to take special training. Each mission is intense, and we can't have any failures in this black ops branch." Averin explained.

"I'll need more information to make a decision." Taryn replied. "But it sounds interesting."

"Come with me." Averin opened the door.

"Where?" Taryn didn't move to follow.

"The black ops headquarters."

Once there, Taryn glanced around. The ceiling was low, and he saw no windows, so he guessed it was some sort of basement or underground facility. About twenty people were working busily at computers.

"If you choose to accept the job, this is where you'll work. Through that doorway is a training facility where you'll be taught the specialized techniques for the job." Averin gestured.

"Mr Averin!" A woman strode up. "The new prisoner needs to be interrogated."

"Oh, yes." Averin turned to Taryn. "Why don't you come with, Taryn?"

"To do what?"

Averin smiled. "To interrogate Spencer Reid."

Something changed in Taryn's expression. Reid frowned – something was wrong. "Spencer – Spencer Reid – Dr Spencer Reid -" he murmured. His eyes widened. "You had me kidnapped -"

Averin rolled his eyes. The woman shoved Reid to the floor and injected something into his neck.

"Thanks, Varvara." Averin nodded, as Reid rolled over weakly and looked up from the ground. "We'll raise the dosage – he still can't hear his old name without snapping out of it."

 _No – I have to get out of here –_ The room was going fuzzy. _No, no, no, no – I have to get out of . . ._

Blackness took him.

 **Criminal Minds**

"Taryn?" Averin was calling. "Taryn, wake up."

Taryn opened his eyes. Averin was kneeling over him and a woman stood nearby.

He blinked. "What happened?"

"Your medication stopped working again. We'll have to up the dosage to make sure you don't have any more dizzy spells."

Taryn nodded. "All right."

The woman turned and walked away.

"We'll take you back to the specialist." Averin pulled him to his feet.

Taryn glanced at the receding woman. "What was she doing?"

"She was just worried." Averin assured him. "She was asking if she needed to call 911."

Taryn nodded. "You were saying something about a training facility? May I have a look at that before we go?"

"Certainly." Averin agreed. "Let's go."


	2. Varvara Belikova

**Chapter 2**

Day 21

Taryn strode into the training room. Averin was already there, but he wasn't alone.

"Taryn – glad you're here early. Meet Osborn."

Taryn nodded politely, but showed no sign of friendliness.

"Osborn is a CIA agent – a personal agent of my direct superior."

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked.

"I was sent to assess your potential and improvement." Osborn replied. "Ready to fight?"

Taryn nodded and they moved onto the mat.

Osborn jabbed forward.

Taryn shifted out of the way.

Osborn feinted with the other hand.

Taryn moved again, but Osborn knocked him over with a kick.

Taryn rolled and came up in a crouch. He tried to dodge the next kick, but it was too late. He was knocked to the mat again, and Osborn stood over him, hand drawn back for a killing blow to the temple. He stopped.

"You're not very good, Taryn."

Taryn shrugged. "Seems so because you are."

Osborn walked back over to Averin as Taryn sat up. "He's learning quickly. I'll assign Belikova as your backup. Call her when you need her."

"That was a short fight." Averin said, disappointed. "Not even an offensive blow."

"He's out of my league." Taryn admitted. "Not for long, though. Let's start training."

 **Day 26**

Averin moved forward slightly, and Taryn changed his stance.

"Why haven't you been correcting me lately?" Taryn asked, as he watched Averin's moves closely.

Averin feinted and tried a right hook.

Taryn dodged.

"What are you talking about?" Averin shrugged. "I've been normal."

"No, you haven't." Taryn took a step and kicked forward. Averin blocked him. "Usually you're always talking 'wrong foot forward' or 'keep your fist higher' or 'watch your opponent'. What's up?"

Averin pulled an unloaded gun from his holster, but Taryn stepped forward and kicked it out of his hand.

"You're doing everything well." Averin explained. "You know exactly how I fight, and exactly how I want you to fight. We're good at training together. We're too good."

"Too good?" Taryn asked, pausing.

"You spar with me for practice, but you don't see it as a challenge." Averin picked the gun up and slid it back in the holster. "We're going to try this spar again, Taryn. You fight me like a real opponent. You beat me, and we'll level you up."

"How so?"

"Never mind that. Just know that you're on a mission, and I have a loaded gun in my belt – and if I get you I will _kill_ you. Got it? That's the scenario. You need to take me down. Ready?"

Taryn nodded.

Averin immediately went for the gun again.

Taryn kicked it from his hand.

Averin grabbed Taryn's ankle, keeping him off balance.

Taryn slammed into the ground, rolled to a crouch, then stood.

Averin stepped forward and struck with a palm, but Taryn stepped back and snapped his leg out in a side kick. He knocked Averin off balance, then, stepped forward and jabbed to his sternum, taking him down. Averin landed on the mat, hard.

Taryn snatched up the gun and pointed it at Averin's head. "I win."

"You sure do." Averin wheezed. "I'll level you up – you get a new instructor this afternoon."

Taryn smiled and helped Averin up. "I'll help you to the office. Then I'm going on lunch break until the new instructor wants to start." He slung Averin's arm over his shoulders and started toward the door.

 **Day 26**

"Taryn, your new trainer." Averin ushered a woman in the door.  
Taryn glanced over at her.

"So you're Taryn." she looked him up and down. "I'm Varvara Belikova. I'm going to improve your fighting skills."

"All right."

"Let's start out by sparring. I need to know what skills you have."

They moved out onto the training mat.

Taryn waited for Belikova to start.

"Why aren't you trying to make the first move?" Belkova asked, as they circled.

"I don't know your fighting style yet." Taryn pointed out.

"Yes, but you're adaptable. And if I'm stronger than you are, my first blow could hurt you. As soon as you know there's a fight, you always should give the first blow. To knock a little bit of fear into your opponent, and tell him that you aren't scared."

"All right." Taryn moved in with a punch toward her throat, but she blocked him and kicked him lightly in the shin.

"You left yourself wide open for a kick. I could have knocked you down and killed you." she said. "Try it again, but get ready to block my kick."

Taryn moved in with the same punch, and got his foot ready to block her kick, but she swung the other foot this time. His back slammed into the ground.

"Don't start moving until you _see_ what I'm doing." Belikova told him. "Don't assume anything."

He tried to roll to his feet, but Belikova stopped him with a light kick to the stomach. "Don't try to rectify the situation." she said. "You're down now, while I'm still up. Try to get me down on your level so that we can grapple."

Taryn swung both legs around and grabbed her ankles. She slammed onto the ground with him, but she held a tiny silver knife pointed at him.

"Now, can you get yourself out of this one?" she asked.

He reached for her knife hand and pushed it away, but some how she rolled and ended up kneeling beside him, with the tip of the blade on his throat.

"You did pretty well. I've seen worse, but I will make you much, much better." Belikova sheathed the knife and stood up.

Taryn climbed to his feet. "What did I do wrong?"

She faced him. "You let your guard down."


End file.
